


[Art] Wishes (Are Only Granted in Fairy Tales)

by Kaister



Series: Advent 2019 Fan Art [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Gift Art, Master of Death Harry Potter, Pureblood Culture (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21712504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaister/pseuds/Kaister
Summary: Helaina Potter has always believed in fairy tales. If magic is real, and fairy tales have magic in them, then fairy tales must be real too.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Series: Advent 2019 Fan Art [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1564933
Comments: 1
Kudos: 77





	[Art] Wishes (Are Only Granted in Fairy Tales)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ellory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellory/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [Ellory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellory/pseuds/Ellory). Log in to view. 



> Well, this is currently the last of the gift art I have for the Advent Calendar 2019 series, so far. 
> 
> @elloryia WHY ARE YOU SO AWESOME! I’ve been working on this for TWO DAYS, none stop on my free time. I finished some house chores (and setting up the tree and decorating it) around 9ish, sat down, checked my email, saw the update to I Carry Your Heart With Me (I Carry It In My Heart), read it and bam. Inspiration struck. I didn’t go to sleep until four this morning when I forced myself to stop and get to bed for a bit. Then get at seven because I have shit to do and cant stay in bed. I got home from the dentist (oh man, that was hard) and start working on the last one and last touches.
> 
> Honestly, in all consideration, I think i may just make fan art for Ellory's whole series.


End file.
